Last Night
by JasZ1991
Summary: Marcel covers his face to see a wedding band. That's when he notices a similar one on the blond. As well as his mama's ring. His heart drops. What did they do?


_**This One-shot was inspired by J Balvin Ft Farruko's song '6am' and Katie Perry's song 'Last Friday Night'. I wanted to do another AU story and this came out. I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Marcel gets up one morning with his head pounding. With narrowed eyes he glances about the room. His gaze locks on the alarm clock that has angry red numbers that tell him that it's six a.m. He's about to push himself from his bed when he sees a pretty blond haired woman beside him. He doesn't recall any of the events from the night before.

Most of all who this woman is. Her name escapes him as he peers at her. She is rather beautiful. But something about her is eerie familiar. He can't help but stare at her full lips that tells him that she most likely has a beautiful smile on them. She shifts slightly. Marcel quickly gets out of bed only in his jeans on his person. Stumbling over shoes, discarded bottles and cups; he makes his way towards the kitchen.

His head pounds as he recalls some things. Josh, Klaus, Diego and many others from their frat house drinking until one of them pulled out a bottle filled with colored pills. He remembers them all popping them and drowning them with beers. A deadly mixture they shouldn't of mixed. Once in the kitchen Marcel finds Josh sleeping on the island hand in a bowl of water… not to far is the man Josh has been seeing for a while. Aiden… He wants to say that the man is out cold at the corner of the room; holding a pineapple.. Taking a bottle of water out he takes a sip while rummaging the cabinet for aspirin.

It's there that he remembers Davina… His eyes widen in fear. His foster sister had stopped by. Quickly he rushes into the front room. There he spots Thierry and his girl Kate snuggling on the sofa. Diego is hog tied on the coffee table only in his boxers with an apple in his mouth.

Marcel nearly trips over a motorcycle whom he doesn't recall who owes the blasted thing. Going into the sun room he sees Joe hugging big Bernie; their Saint Bernard; their mascot. Passing by a mirror he sees that his left side is battered. Come to think of it almost all of his frat brothers have bruises and cuts.

He hears movement from the closet. Opening it he sees Elijah in an awkward position with Gia, one of the girls from a house not too far. Quickly shutting the door, he rubs his head and sighs. How hard was it to find his sister in this house without walking into weird scenes? He's going to scream soon.

"Who are you looking for mate?" Klaus, his best friend, questions as he stumbles over the railing.

"My sister, Davina." Marcel replies while looking under a table.

"Yay high? Cute as a button? Anger issues?" The pretty blond he woke up next to questions as she brushes her hair to the side and stands beside Klaus.

"Yes," Marcel replies with a dumbfounded expression on his handsome face.

"Last I remember she and Cami were in the study." She answers with a twinkle in her eye.

"Thanks." He rushes into the study to find Vincent or Vinny to most of them, curled up in the fireplace with his wife Eva. Finn sits on the comfy swirly chair with a ginger named Sage. On his other is Cami. Blinking he walks out. He nearly bumps into the blond.

Taking her in, her slender frame he wonders what happened between them. She offers him a smile and that makes him question its effects on him. She peers into the room and makes a face. Marcel wants to ask what happened but first he has to find Davina.

Walking out to the front they see Tim (Davina's ex crush) on the lawn dressed like a gnome. There is glass on the sidewalk as well as scorch marks. The blond stays at his side as they go to the back yard. Sophie is on a lawn chair napping. Stefan has been rolled in a rug. Jackson is sleeping in Bernie's dog house (where he hangs out when everyone is outdoors. They would never let him sleep out there.) Oliver has a dog collar on and is chained to a tree.

Giving up Marcel and blondie go back into house. Klaus is there glaring at the Gilbert twins. Someone marked their faces with permanent marker. 'Double trouble and whore' written on both. Caroline and Bonnie are duck tapped together. Lockwood has things written on his face, starches on his back and is stripped in his undies. Several others from Mystic falls are in harsher situations.

Going into the front room they see Davina and Freya walking in with Kol. His blue eyes shine with mischief as they lock eyes with Marcel's. Davina shakes her head and goes into the kitchen. Marcel is about to say something.

"Morning Strumpet and Marcel." Kol wiggles his fingers at them as his tall frame looms over everyone. His brown curls are styled in its usual matter as his gray button down and jeans.

"Kol." Marcel turns to the blond who knows the evil bastard his best friend calls brother.

"What happened last night?" Josh stumbles into the room holding his head.

"That's the grand mystery." Klaus huffs as Hayley, who looks ready to punch him, follows.

"No it isn't." Davina sighs as she sips her coffee, which Kol steals a few minutes later.

"What do you mean?"

"We recorded it all!" Kol proudly announces as Davina shoves his arm, he was trying to wrap it around her shoulder.

It's there that Marcel notices the rings on both Kol and Davina's fingers. He's about ready to kill the British git. Davina shakes her head and snatches her mug back. Kol stands beside her and pouts.

"Get everyone up." Davina tells them and retreats back to the kitchen with a pouting Kol in tow.

Marcel covers his face to see a wedding band. That's when he notices a similar one on the blond. As well as his mama's ring. His heart drops. What did they do?

Minutes pass by and they are all gathered around the television. Each have a large mug of coffee and biscuits. Elijah presses play on the remote.

* * *

 _The first scene is of Kol whirling around getting everyone faces. Its starts off harmless enough it advances dramatically as Damon hands out pills. The only one that refuses is Kol who shoves it down the sink. The girls arrive, some take the pills and the party starts._

 _Somehow they end up at a tattoo parlor where Elijah peels his shirt and gets a tattoo on his back. 'big Daddy Pimp' written nicely between his shoulder blades. Jackson volunteered next. He wanted something badass as he put it. He asked Oliver and Aiden to pick it for him. Kol whispers 'Hello Kitty'. Which was placed on Jackson's forearm. When they get back home, they decide to dress Tim like a gnome for passing out on the car ride back. During this Oliver, Jackson, Diego, Thierry and Tyler get into a fight._

 _The guys try to break it up but end up throwing punches breaking glass over each other. Elijah and Finn chain Oliver to a tree with a collar. Kol is heard calling him a naughty puppy. Jackson crawls into the dog house and gets stuck. Making Sophie watch over the puppies. Josh and Aiden pull out the rug from the house and roll Stefan in it. Stefan would giggle each time he's rolled._

 _The Gilbert twins are shoved into the pool as Bonnie and Caroline are being taped by Rebekah and Kol; he gave the camera to Freya. The camera turns slightly to the house. From where she stands she can see Marcel hog tying Diego who is crying. To shut him up he shoves an apple into his mouth. Inching closer, Freya catches Marcel dubbing Thierry babysitter. Katie at his side pretends that Diego is their baby. Joe is chasing Bernie screaming 'Let me love you'._

 _Sage, Cami, Damon, Finn, Eva and Vincent are found in the study having an intense game of truth and dare. Davina frowns at the group. Turning quickly Freya gets a glimpse of Kol shoving Gia and Elijah into the closet. Rebekah yelling at them to make beautiful babies. Klaus in a drunken state tosses Hayley over his shoulder. The giggling girl, had one too many…again, high fives Rebekah. 'Baby attempt 40'. Kol makes a face and pretends to gag. Marcel sees Rebekah; Freya zooms to close to his face._

* * *

"The horror!" someone screams, that was Kol.

* * *

' _This is where the town's beloved meets the outcast. Destiny and fate has brought these two lost souls together." Josh narrates while eating a carrot. 'Come let's get a better glance at the two.'_

' _More like drugs, sex and violence is what brought them together.' Kol retorts from Freya's side eating an apple. Aiden is amazed by the pineapple._

' _I love you pina." Aiden hugs the pineapple, earning him a look from Josh._

" _I thought you loved me." Josh shouts._

" _I do!" Aiden hugs the pineapple closer. "But I love you more, pina."_

' _Who wants to get married!" Cami yells from the study._

" _We do!" Aiden calls out and rushes into the room with the Pineapple. Rebekah smiles at Marcel who extends his hand._

 _They enter the room where Cami is on the desk holding her phone. Marcel and Rebekah go up to Cami as a man appears out of nowhere. He starts to marry Marcel and Rebekah than Aiden and his pineapple. Josh is sobbing in Davina's arms. Kol just points and laughs until he is handed the camcorder. Damon attempts to get Freya to marry him. Which she slaps the hell out of him to Kol's amusement? The eldest Salvatore brother rushes out with Kol behind him. Several minutes of searching Kol finds him in the back yard hovering over the twins. Pulling a sharpie out he writes Double trouble on their foreheads. Kol snatches the marker and writes whore. Damon takes the marker back and starts to make tally marks on his arm. He goes off into the patch of trees._

 _Kol returns to the house to find Josh knocked out cold on the island. Chucking Kol sets the camcorder down and gets a bowl. Filling it with water he places Josh's hand in the warm water. Aiden is huddled by the corner going Gollum on pina the pineapple. Shuffling out with the camera Kol sees Davina and Freya cursing Finn who decided to play pimp._

 _The Griffin's nowhere in sight. Rebekah and Marcel are chatting on about the names of their children. Kol turns the camera and flips them off. The screen goes dark._

* * *

"You married my sister!" Klaus is about to jump his best friend.

"That wasn't a real priest Nik. Right Cami!" Rebekah turns to the other blond.

"That… was.."

"What the hell I MARRIED A PINEAPPLE!" Aiden shouts.

"Wait why do you two have rings?" Cami points at Davina and Kol.

"They are couple's rings." Kol announces happily as he mocks Marcel.

"I forbid it! I forbid you to date his moron, Davina!" Marcel huffs.

"I want you to divorce my sister!" Klaus shouts.

"Enough!" Elijah shouts as everyone shuts up. "We need to clean this up before our parents arrive for the meet and greet."

"What the hell happened here!" a voice cuts them off.

At the door way, their parents stand. Marcel sees his friends' parents and one of them now happens to be his father-in-law. Turning to Rebekah with a frighten expression which dies instantly. She offers him a smile and takes his hand.

"I'm willing to try if you are." Marcel nods and is content with life and with the events of last night.

* * *

 _ **There you have it I hope you enjoyed it! Can you tell i get bored at times? I'm still working one the next wedding for 'I Loved Her First' As well as typing out chaps out for Rebel's story 'Misery Business' has been posted. I hope you hear from you.-JasZ**_


End file.
